


Stay the Night

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote to help cheer my friend up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

Julianne had been visiting the Mott House, just after she’d heard of Gloria’s murder. The rumour was that there had been a break in and she’d tried to stop the burglars getting to Dandy’s room, only to be shot down in the process. The other rumour was that she had finally said no to Dandy once, and he had shot his own Mother down in anger. That could be considered likely, she supposed as she pulled up outside and started heading in, but the burglar story seemed much more likely.  
  


* * *

Hesitantly, Julianne reached out and knocked on the door. The door opened slightly and she frowned. Surely, Dandy would lock the door. Really, who didn’t know how to lock a door? She peered into the house, frown on her face.  
  
“Dandy?”  
  
No reply. She swallowed and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Looking around, a noise from upstairs made her jump. Her head shot up, staring up the stairs. Something really didn’t feel right, making her consider leaving. But Dandy would need support in a time like this. She took one step onto the stairs and slowly but surely began to climb them.

* * *

  
Julianne slipped silently through the house, heading to Dandy’s room, less quickly than she would have liked. The entire house was silent other than noises coming from what she hoped to be Dandy’s room. The door was already open and unsurely, she took a step towards it and pressed her eye to the gap. She could see Dandy in the mirror, and her breath stopped. He was merely looking himself over, chest glistening with oil or water, and, well. Did she need to go down any further? She closed her eyes, parting her lips to take a breath, only to find herself falling forward and onto the floor of the room. Her eyes shot open to find Dandy standing in front of her, staring down at her. She swallowed, scrambling up to her feet.  
  
“I came to see if you were alright... I mean after your Mother-”  
  
“I’m fine Julianne. I was, in fact, wondering when I would see you.”  
  
“What do you mean..?”  
  
“You were a close friend of my Mother’s and she passed away. Of course you were wondering if I was doing alright. My Mother more than likely made you promise to her to make sure I would be ok if anything ever happened to her.”  
  
Julianne shifted on her feet.  
  
“And I am doing fine. Much better now that you’re here, in fact.”  
  
Julianne licked her lips, frown on her face.  
  
“Oh you simple girl, did you not piece together that I was never present for afternoon tea unless you were there?”  
  
Now that he mentioned it, Julianne could remember Gloria mentioning that somewhere across the line. She reciprocated Dandy’s smile before shuffling a little more into the room.  
  
“Do tell, Julianne, won’t you stay the night?”  
  
He tugged her close, maybe a little roughly, but she could deal with that. She leant up, needing to stand on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to press her lips against his.


End file.
